Watching
by YouSeeStrangerThings
Summary: How the couples got back together or together for the first time after the war.
1. Harry and Ginny

This is still on Hogwarts grounds just so you know. NOT AT THE BURROW.

Harry/Ginny

I watched as Harry unwillingly shook hands and hugged people. He was looking around trying to find someone. It wasn't me, Ron, or Hermione. I couldn't, at the moment, comprehend who he was looking for after a battle. He needed rest and a good meal. After looking around the room several time his searching became more frantic and his whole demeanor was worried. His eyes had just passed over the entry way to the Great Hall when they jerked back suddenly. He visibly relaxed.

I followed to where he was looking and found Ginny looking tired and beaten. She saw me without looking anywhere else and walked over to me. She smiled sadly at me and hugged me tightly, like she was making sure I was really here. "I already miss him, mum." She whispered. She was talking about Fred of course.

"I know sweetie. Me too." My eyes had tears in them and they were starting to water over.

"It's okay mum. We'll get through it." She was so strong. My Gin, she never cried, never lost.

"Ginny?" I heard someone ask over her shoulder. It was Harry. She tensed slightly as I let go of her. She turned sharply and stared at Harry in such I hateful fashion I felt like flinching and I was her mother. She was breathing heavily and shaking. "Gin?" he asked warily. She launched at him and started hitting him anywhere she could.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as she kept hitting him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! IT KILLED ME-"

"I SAID STOP RIGHT NOW"

"SEEING YOU LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU-"

"GINERVA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"DO THAT TO ME? TO RON? OR HERMIONE? HAGRID? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEL-" she stopped short because for the first time since she started hitting him he had hissed as she hit his chest over his heart. She stopped moving all together for a moment. She then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, or what was left of it, and take it off. She inhaled sharply while I gasped as I saw what had caused his pain.

Over his heart was a jagged scar matching the one on his forehead with a huge bruise surrounding it. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" She yelled in a voice very close to mine when I reprimand my children.

He mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Ginny said in a very snide fashion.

He fidgeted for a second them whispered slightly louder, "I died."

Ginny froze and then in a broken voice asked, "Why?"

He moved closer to her slowly. "To save you." he added as an afterthought. "And stop Voldemort." Only Harry would find saving the world minor. Then the thing that I thought would never happen happened. Ginny threw herself at Harry sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to h-h-hit you," she sobbed into his chest. Harry for the most part rejected her apologies and shushed her and comforted her. I left the couple to finish this up and went to find Arthur. He was on the other side of the room watching the scene I had just witnessed. He smiled at me as I walked up to him. "They're quite a sight," he said taking my hand.

"That they are." I smiled sadly as he kissed her tears away and then lightly kissed her on the lips. She responded with gusto. I was shocked for a moment and slightly appalled at what might happen with a teenage boy having my daughter kiss him like that. I really shouldn't have been worried knowing Harry. He kissed her back for only a moment before pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers. He smiled impishly at her and took her hand and led her to one of the tables.

**So the beginning of this one sucked but I liked the ending. I don't really have the means to be writing in Molly's head so tell me if its suckish or wutever. Oh and give me other couples you might want to see, not necessarily in Molly's point of view, get together after the war. It might say complete but I can always add on a chapter if you want one.**

**Courtne**


	2. Ron and Hermione

**So a set of one-shots where Molly Weasley watches her children fall in love. All of them take place after the Final Battle unless I say otherwise.**

**Ron/Hermione**

I could see them. They didn't realize it, but I could. They were sitting under the big oak tree outside. I was at the perfect angle to see them through the window.

I saw Ron cautiously reach towards Hermione's hand. He was always careful with his actions around her. He was always afraid to show her how he felt. I really wasn't surprised when Harry, bless him, told me she practically attacked him. She always went after what she wanted.

She leaned into his shoulder and I could see his ears go red. He was drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. He was only ever sweet with her around. She always brought the best out in him.

They had come back from there one night stay at Hogwarts the day after the battle. They were both radiantly happy, and I knew both of them felt bad for being happy so soon after all the death. But no one could blame them. They had just gotten together. They made me realize that even though I lost Fred we could still live.

Ron had shifted slightly so that she was now almost sitting in his lap. I pursed my lips but knew I shouldn't interrupt, nothing was going to happen with me watching. She was now fully in his lap and his chin rested on her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck. I remember when Arthur and I were like them. Young and in love. We used to sneak out in the night over the summers to show the affection that we couldn't express in front of our parents.

She giggled lightly at something he told her. I could see him shake slightly with laughter as she nodded her head to an unheard question. They were both smiling and he kissed her gently. "Mum, when your spying on someone you really shouldn't lean out the window. At least Harry and Gin had the courtesy to stay _in _the house." I had unconsciously been leaning out the window as I was drawn into there moment.

"That is not how you speak to me, Ronald. And I was not spying, I was merely watching what my children were doing. And you so happened to be in my eye view."

Him and Hermione got up and walked into the house. He came over to hug me, "Love you too, mum."

**So I'm thinking this is pretty suckish so throw me a review or criticism to fix this horrible could-be-good story.**

**What other couples do you guys want 'cause I can't think of any at the moment and they don't all have to be in Molly's POV**

**Courtne**


	3. Draco and Astoria

**So no watching in this one because I couldn't think of who would watch unbiasedly so it'll just be third person(?) I realize it is spelled Asteria by J.K but personally I prefer Astoria as its easier for my dialect of the American monstrosity that we call and accent.**

Draco sighed again he knew he had gotten off easy with the house arrest but he couldn't just sit here for the next 2 years doing nothing. And plus he was hungry. How could those ministry idiots expect him to survive this? He just couldn't believe that he didn't have his house-elves at his disposal. He would have to go to the store and buy food on his own. He shuddered at the thought. But as his stomach gave another long growl he stood up and turned on the spot disappearing.

He appeared in a rundown alley, hoping no one would see him. He turned out into the light street and made his way purposefully away from the Weasley shop. He finally calmed down enough to start looking for a food store. There were many restaurants but he didn't much fancy announcing his name to the hostess. So he carried along until he almost reached the end of the alley this way. As he was about to turn around he was sent sprawling undignified onto the ground. He looked up to see a blushing girl who seemed vaguely familiar. She had mousy brown hair, wasn't to tall, and in Draco's opinion, her body wasn't all that much to look at. She was hurriedly apologizing over and over again. Draco stood up with as much dignity as he could muster and looked coldly at her. "Shut up you insolent girl."

She immediately closed her mouth and turned red from what Draco assumed was embarrassment. He strode away into the next turn off hoping beyond hope that she hadn't recognized him.

Finally, as he was starting to lose faith in Diagon Alley he found a store providing food. He walked into it and went to the closest isle not having a clue as to what to buy. He glared at the food as if expecting it to suddenly make itself edible. He stalked through isle after isle looking for something, anything that looked familiar. As he turned the corner he took the thought back as he had meant food not people. He peeked around the corner, _What is she doing here? _He asked himself as he saw the mousy haired girl who had knocked him over. _Well it is a food store, she could possibly need food._ A snarky voice said in his head. Of course she needed food what else would she be doing in here? But just in case he grabbed the closest thing to him and went to pay for it. He walked up to the counter and placed it down with 2 galleons. He told the worker to keep the change to get out faster. He had almost made it to the door before he was cut off by the girl. She poked her finger into his chest, and started to say something. Shocked he opened his mouth and interrupted. "What do you think your doing?" he hissed.

"I am asking you what your bloody problem is. I accidentally bump into you and you insult me. How extremely rude." Finally it clicked, she was the younger Greengrass girl. Daphne's little sister. How weird, Daphne was gorgeous. And Astoria just wasn't. Not to say she was bad looking she just wasn't gorgeous. "and after everything that had just happened." He had accidentally tuned her out in his thoughts.

"Er…what was that?" he said somewhat uncomfortably. She was after all a high class child.

"Did you pay attention to anything I said?" she asked angrily. Not in his entire life had he been spoken to like this. He shook his head infinitesimally. She made this weird high pitch screech and stomped her foot. It would have been very entertaining if he wasn't scared of her, not that he'd ever admit it. She took several deep breaths and looked Draco over. "What have you got in there?" she asked nodding towards the bag. He handed it over, not even knowing what was in it. She looked in it and laughed. It was very nice as far as laughs go.

"You got Hippogriff cheese? What the hell for? It's not very good." Draco didn't seem to know what to say. He didn't even know Hippogriff's produced milk.

Astoria started to shift uncomfortably under Draco's unwavering stare. Mistakenly taking it as a sign that she had somehow messed up terribly. She started to back away slightly toward the door when Draco sighed.

"I have know idea why I got Hippogriff cheese. I've no idea what to do with it." She looked at him before breaking into a smile.

"I can help you find a recipe if you want." She said, hesitantly taking a step forward.

He thought for a moment before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "Sure why not? You'll have to come to my house though."

"I don't mind. I'll just floo home and grab some stuff and then come over. It's called Malfoy Manor right?" He nodded and she turned to leave. "I'll see you in about half an hour." He nodded again thinking about if he should change or not. She didn't seem all that bad, he might have to impress her with his looks as he didn't think he had much else to offer all things considered.

**I couldn't figure a good way to end this so I kinda just forced it out it leaves a lot to the imagination. So have some fun with the way you interpret what would happen**

**Courtney **


	4. George and Angelina

_**Ok it's officially been forever since I updated. Yes throw all the rotten fruit you want but how do you expect me to write chapters on a computer that is perpetually dead. The battery doesn't retain its life and it only today that I found the perfect position for the charger to work so I'm going to try and update all my stories in one go which probably won't work since I want to rewrite two of my stories.**_

_**Angelina/George**_

_Knock, knock, knock_. I heard as Angelina reached their, _his,_ bedroom and knocked at the door. There was a few minutes of silence, and just as I was about to call Angelina down for a cup of tea to commiserate her failure at speaking with him, I heard the door scrape open on the floor. I stilled in shock at the foot of the stairs. George would let her in? He would let this young girl into his room, but not his own mother? I'm not sure if I should be insulted or relieved that he was finally talking to someone, even if it isn't me.

After another moment of consideration I crept up the first flight of stairs, but could only make out indistinct mutters. Another flight, every other word.

"He…want…to…too." I heard of Angelina.

"How…you… He…my…not…I…him…than…" Is that my Georgie. My little George that sounds so…so dead?

Another flight of stairs and I could pick up the gist of the conversation if not every word.

"It's not like…died for you to…with him. He's gone…not, make the…of that. You still have…that loves you. That's more…most. Harry never had any…"

Suddenly I heard crystal clear not account on anything special, unless you count raised voices as special.

"WELL, HARRY DIDN'T WATCH HIS BROTHER DIE! HE SAW FRED DIE, YEAH, OK! BUT IT WASN'T _HIS_ BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID AFTER MY WORLD EXPLODED? DO YOU? HE JUST KEPT GOING HE DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO THINK, HE JUST MOVED RIGHT ON!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HARRY DIDN'T LOSE A BROTHER! HE LOST A BROTHER MAYBE HE DIDN'T KNOW HIM AS LONG, BUT HARRY STILL KNEW HE WAS FAMILY. AND YOU'RE SO GODDAMN LUCKY HARRY ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW OR HE'D KICK YOUR ASS FOR SAYING THAT! AND SO WHAT THAT HE DIDN'T BREAK DOWN RIGHT AFTER IT HAPPENED? DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S WORSE BECAUSE HE SO USED TO PEOPLE DYING AROUND HIM THAT HE CAN'T EVEN REACT TO IT? GEORGE, LISTEN TO ME, he's gone, but you still have 5 more brothers and 1 amazing sister to lean on, not to mention your mum and dad. Come on, George." I heard them shuffling about as I crept ever closer, and then I heard it. Finally. He was crying. Thank Merlin.

I walked slowly downstairs to start up some fresh tea. And not ten minutes later I heard footsteps on the stairs. As I was pulling out two more cups, George and Angelina walked into the kitchen with their hands clasped. I noticed that George's eye were red and puffy, but I wouldn't bring it up and instead just fussed in general. "Oh, look at the state of you. Your hair, dear, is getting awfully long. You really should let me just trim it. And what have you been doing with the food I've given you? Where's it all gone? I see none of it stuck to your bones like it should be?" I stood up strait and put my hands on my hips with a 'no nonsense' look.

"Geez, mum, I'm not Harry. I am very plump, and don't you dare touch my hair," he said flattening the hair on the left side of his head. In my opinion a horrid habit he picked up after losing his ear. He sat down and took a long draught from his tea. He pulled his cup away barely enough to see his mouth and muttered a barely audible, "thanks, mum."

I looked over to the young lady who brought my Gerogie down from the edge and shared a smile with her.

**So there it is. Not quite what I thought it was going to be. Wasn't really prepared for a shouting match but that's where it went. Most people say the George was the mellower one, but I'd like to think he could've been just as passionate about anything if he wanted to. **

**Lots of love**

**Courtney**


	5. Help

Ok so here's the deal I want to do my baby Teddy bear and Victoire, but the issue with that is they've known each other their whole lives so I picture it as a gradual love. So the question is do you want the exact moment they get together or the moment they realize they like each other. Or the moment Harry (as the best uncle ever) realizes they have feelings for each other.

Also I want to do Percy and Audrey where Audrey is a muggle and I can't come up with a situation where that would be applicable. Like why on earth would Percy be in the middle of a muggle area?

Courtne


End file.
